


A Well Deserved Vacation

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Apocalypse, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Vacation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: This is a super, super indulgent story that I've been working on for quite some time.  Basically the gist of it is that the world has somewhat gotten back to normal after the apocalypse happened, and Nick and Ellis get to go on a cruise vacation after they've been living together as boyfriends.  This is also the first time I've written something that's more than just a one-shot with one chapter.A lot of the tags apply more to the second chapter.Nick/Ellis, but there will be Ellis/Nick in the second chapter which is pretty much unheard of me writing, ahaha.  Once again, it's super indulgent, so it's pretty much how I imagine things to go in that situation.





	1. Chapter 1

“Holy shit man, this is _awesome_ ,” Ellis exclaimed as he entered the stateroom, immediately dropping his backpack onto the carpeted floor so that he could hurriedly trot over to the balcony window.  “I can only imagine how amazin’ it’s gonna look out there once we’re at sea,” he said as he looked over the busy port with wide eyes, through the enormous window that led to a small, private balcony.

 

Nick just chuckled as he bent down to move Ellis’ bag next to the bed, adding his own overnight bag right beside it for the moment.  “If we’re going to be on a boat, you’ve got to have the view to go along with it,” he said with a grin as he walked up behind Ellis and snaked an arm around his waist.  “Don’t you think?”

 

Ellis glanced up at his boyfriend and gave a quick nod of his head.  “Hell yeah, this is gonna be great.  An’ I can’t wait to see what else is on this ship, I bet it’s got a lotta cool shit.”

 

“There’s going to be plenty of time to see all of that, kiddo.  We’re going to be on this boat for seven days and nights, so you’ll have _lots_ of time to explore.”  Nick pulled Ellis in closer to him, while a smirk played on his lips.  “But right now, I wouldn’t mind exploring _you_ ,” he said suggestively, dipping his mouth close to the mechanic’s earlobe.  “We’ve got to break in the bed _sometime,_ right?”  Nick chuckled softly as he dropped a hand to give a squeeze of Ellis’ behind.  “Plus it’s a special occasion, what with the infection finally clearing up and the world getting back to semi-normal.  Who would have ever thought that people would be able to take cruises for _fun_ anymore?”  Back when both he and Ellis were living at a CEDA evacuation camp, they had heard stories about cruise ships being used as places for civilian refugees to live.  So it was nice to know that the large vessels were now back to their _original_ purposes.

 

A flush started to bloom across the bridge of Ellis’ nose at Nick’s implied words.  “I reckon yer right ‘bout that,” he admitted with a little laugh.  He really _did_ want to go check out the rest of the boat, considering that he’d never been on a cruise ship before.  But Nick also had a point about them being on the boat for a week, which was probably more than _plenty_ of time for him to see everything that the ship had to offer.  “Okay, but after that, we can get to explorin’ the ship, right?”

 

“You betcha,” Nick promised with a nod.  “Now why don’t you come over here and make yourself comfortable?”  He asked as he grabbed one of Ellis’ hands and started tugging him towards the bed.

 

“Okay, okay,” Ellis chuckled as he allowed himself to be led to the king sized bed in the middle of the room.  “You sure we’re gonna have enough time to do this before we set sail?”  He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and started to take off his sneakers.  “I don’t wanna miss us leavin’ the port.”

 

“It’s still a few hours until we leave, that gives us _plenty_ of time, kid,” Nick said as he crouched down to rummage through his overnight bag.  “We could do it so much that you wouldn’t be able to walk in _that_ amount of time,” he teased as he pulled out a tube of lubricant from inside his toiletry bag.  “But I’m pretty sure you don’t want to spend your whole vacation in here, even if _I_ wouldn’t be opposed to that.”  Which was somewhat a small lie, considering that the ship had a casino on board and Nick definitely wasn’t going to miss out on _that_.

 

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Ellis murmured while he dropped his shoes on the floor.  Even though he and Nick had been together for some time now, sometimes he still wasn’t used to how _forward_ Nick could be.  But that didn’t mean that he didn’t like it, and he could feel his body starting to rev up just from hearing Nick’s words.  “Well let’s get to it then.”

 

“Now you’re talking,” Nick said with a smile as he got up from the floor, and then sat down next to Ellis on the bed with the tube of lube clutched in his hand.  He didn’t waste any time in using his free hand to cup Ellis’ chin and then leaned in to give the Southerner a smoldering kiss.

 

A soft moan escaped Ellis’ throat when Nick’s lips met his own, and he eagerly returned the kisses while settling a hand upon the gambler’s thigh.  His eyes fluttered shut as their mouths melded, allowing the older man to take the lead with whatever plans he had for them to ‘break in’ the bed.

 

“Clothes off kiddo,” Nick murmured against Ellis’ lips in a lazy command after a few moments, breaking the kiss and glancing down at his boyfriend with half-lidded, ice blue eyes.  He started to unbutton his own shirt, a blue Hawaiian shirt at that, one that Ellis would poke fun at every once in a while whenever he wore it.  But it was definitely appropriate cruise wear, or so he thought.

 

Ellis easily did as Nick asked, tugging his t-shirt up and over his head and then tossing it off the side of the bed.  “You know, we already did this at the hotel this mornin’ before we checked out,” he teased with a grin as he started to work on his shorts.  Even though Ellis was several years younger than Nick, his boyfriend’s sex drive was sometimes a _little_ much to handle, even for him.  But he thought that he kept up with it pretty well.

 

“Yeah well, that was then, and this is now,” Nick reasoned as he got up to drape his shirt over the singular chair in the room, while leaving the tube of lubricant on the mattress.  “Are you sore from earlier or something?”  He asked with a raised eyebrow while he tugged the fly of his own shorts down.  “It’s not like I was _that_ rough with you this morning.”  They had lazy, gentle, morning sex once Ellis had finally woken up from his sleep, and Nick had intentionally not been too harsh on his boyfriend because he wanted to save some more for later.

 

“Nah man, I’m jus’ givin’ ya shit,” Ellis admitted as he pulled his shorts down along with his boxers.  “Why, are ya gonna be rough with me now?”  He teased the older man while he settled back onto the bed, now completely naked.  There were scars on his arms that popped out against his tan skin, remnants of the fight that he and Nick had battled through.   You could tell that the markings definitely weren’t fresh; they’d aged for a little while and were looking somewhat faded.

 

“Maybe I am,” Nick replied with a smirk on his lips while he finished getting himself undressed.  “Especially if you’re going to sass me like that,” he said as he turned back towards the bed, now sporting a half hardon.  Nick also wasn’t devoid of scars upon his skin, although his weren’t quite as noticeable as Ellis’ due to his paler complexion.

 

“I’m _real_ scared,” Ellis taunted as he propped himself up upon his elbows, while giving Nick a crooked grin.  “Sometimes I think yer jus’ all talk, _Mr. Gamblin’ Man._ ”

 

Nick huffed out an amused chuckle as he bent down to crawl upon the bed.  “What was it you used to call me?  ‘ _A man of action?_ ’” He teased as he scooted closer towards Ellis.  “I guess I need to prove to you that I’m not all bark then.”  Nick then nudged his face towards the crook of Ellis’ bare thigh and gave the skin there a little nip of his teeth.  Grinning, he lifted his ice-blue eyes up to meet his boyfriend’s own baby blues and said wickedly, “Because I can definitely _bite_.”

 

Ellis tilted his head back and laughed, his body shaking with the action.  “Oh my god, jus’ come _on_ already then,” the Southerner demanded, motioning Nick to get even closer to him with a flick of his fingers.  Even though his boyfriend was being _kind of_ cheesy, there was no hiding that it aroused him as well.  The light flush that started to spread across his cheeks and the erection beginning to perk up between his legs was _plenty_ of evidence of that.

 

“Whatever you want, kiddo,” Nick murmured as he casually nestled himself in between Ellis’ legs and gave a gentle grind of his hips before moving in to capture his boyfriend’s plump lips with his own.  _Way too easy,_ he thought before darting his tongue into Ellis’ awaiting mouth and deepening the kiss between them.

 

A small groan escaped Ellis’ throat when Nick climbed onto him and ground his naked body against his own, but that sound was quickly muffled by the gambler’s lips sealing over his own.  Reaching up to wrap his arms around Nick’s neck, Ellis gently tugged his boyfriend down, wordlessly telling him that he wanted more as he eagerly kissed him back.

 

“Oh, you’re ready to go, huh?”  Nick breathed after he broke their kiss and then rolled his hips down upon Ellis’, making sure that the other man couldn’t miss his full-on erection rubbing against him.  “I’m ready to go too, if you couldn’t tell,” he said with a rough chuckle.

 

“Hell _yeah_ , I’m ready,” Ellis admitted while giving an eager squirm of anticipation and releasing his grip upon his partner.  “So let’s get it on already,” he said as he laid back onto the mattress with a cheeky grin upon his lips.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Nick laughed as he reached down to grab the tube of lubricant.  Somehow the slippery container eluded his fingers at first, and he had to glance down towards the mattress to see what he was going for before he managed to enclose the tube in his palm.  Once he had what he wanted, a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he popped the tube open.  And it was at that moment that there was a loud knock at the door to their room.

 

“Shit, who do ya think that is?”  Ellis whispered as he whipped his head towards the source of the sound.

 

Nick just sighed as he dropped the lube and gently eased himself up from the bed.  “It’s probably one of the ship employees, they always come to greet you once you get on board.”  He glanced over towards the wall next to the bed where a couple of complimentary, white bathrobes hung on a hook and then tugged one down.

 

“Yer not actually gonna go answer the door are ya?” Ellis asked in a hushed voice as he watched Nick slip his arms into the sleeves of the robe.  He then scrambled to pull the bedsheets over his naked body, since it seemed like that was _exactly_ what Nick was planning to do.

 

“It’ll just be a minute,” Nick replied as he tied the belt around his waist, making sure to secure his erection to his body so that it wasn’t _too_ obvious.  Granted, he didn’t have much shame anyway, but he didn’t want to get thrown off the boat for indecent exposure.  At least, not right away.  Once he was as decent as he could be while horny _and_ naked under a bathrobe, he stepped over to the entryway to their room and opened the door.  “Yeah?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr…ah?” asked the brunette, female cruise line employee standing at the door as she glanced down at her paper roster that she held in her hand.  She looked a little flustered as she used her index finger to guide herself down the room numbers listed on the sheet.

 

“Nick.  It’s Nick,” the gambler answered a bit gruffly as he absentmindedly scratched at his chest where the bathrobe was gaping open.  “Listen, is this going to take long, sweetheart?  You caught me as I was just about to show my boyfriend a _good_ time,” he said with a smirk as he flicked a thumb back towards the bed behind him.

 

“Uh, howdy,” Ellis squeaked out from underneath the comforters of the bed, while poking a tattooed arm out to wave at the young lady.  “Nice to meet ya.”

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, I just need to know when your dinner time is so that I can clean your room when you’re gone,” the woman blurted out in lightly accented English as her cheeks started to flush red when she realized what exactly she had interrupted.  “And please make sure to attend the mandatory drill at 4:30pm ship time.”

 

“It’s at… I’m pretty sure it’s at 6:30.  Isn’t that right, Ellis?”  Nick asked as he glanced back over his shoulder towards where the Southerner was still hidden.

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Ellis agreed, his voice slightly muffled by the blankets as he replied.

 

“Okay yeah, so dinner’s at 6:30.  And we’ll be there, uh...”  Nick leaned over slightly to peer at the name tag that was pinned to the employee’s uniform.  “Francesca, is that right?”

 

The room attendant nodded, the waves of her hair bouncing with the motion.  “Yes, my name is Francesca, and I’ll be happy to help you with anything you need for the next week.”

 

“Good to know,” Nick said with a wink.  “We’ll talk later.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to get back to my boyfriend.”

 

Francesca nodded and gave Nick an awkward little wave as she quickly moved on to the next stateroom, no doubt embarrassed about what she had just walked in on.

 

Nick shut the door behind him and immediately started to tug the robe off of his body.  “Now, where were we kiddo?”  He asked as he dropped the bathrobe on the floor and climbed back onto the bed.

 

“I thought she was _never_ gonna leave,” Ellis said with a sigh of relief as he popped back up from underneath the comforters.  “But I’m pretty sure that you were gonna ‘show me a good time,’ right?”  Ellis asked with a crooked smile.

 

“You betcha, sport,” Nick said as he eased himself back in between Ellis’ waiting legs, and reached for the discarded tube of lubricant.  As he popped the cap open, he glanced down and noticed that the interruption had caused his erection to wane slightly.  “Hey El, you mind jerking me off a bit?”  He met Ellis’ glance and gave the Southerner a grin.  “You know, to get me revved up again?”

 

Ellis chuckled as he reached down between Nick’s legs without any hesitation.  “Course I don’t mind,” he replied as he grasped at the gambler’s half-hardon and began to tug at it.  “Besides, we’re _both_ gonna get somethin’ outta it, so it ain’t no problem.”

 

Nick tilted his head back and groaned softly as Ellis worked his cock with his hand, his dick easily perking up at the stimulation.  “That’s good kiddo,” he breathed as he watched Ellis’ hand move up and down, kind of wishing that his boyfriend would use his _mouth_ instead, but they had plenty of time for that on their seven night vacation after all.  No sense in doing _everything_ in one night, especially if they were just supposed to be having a quickie.

 

“Sure feels like yer ready _now_ ,” Ellis noted as he dragged his palm along the shaft of Nick’s thickening cock.  “Here, gimme that,” he said as he motioned towards the tube that Nick still held in his hand.  “I’ll get ya all slicked up too.  I ain’t gonna need any prep or nothin’, jus’ ‘cuz ya know, from earlier today an’ all.”

 

“You _sure_ are generous today,” Nick said with a lift of his eyebrow as he handed the open tube over to his boyfriend.  “Vacation excitement?”

 

“Well yeah,” Ellis said with a nod of his head while he squeezed some of the lubricant out into his open palm.  “Plus, the faster we get this over with, the faster we can go check out the rest of the boat!”  Ellis then glanced up towards Nick and gave him a _very_ cheeky smile.

 

“Why you…”  Nick answered Ellis’ words with a growl as he lunged down and gave his boyfriend a hard nip on the neck at the spot where shoulder meets collarbone.  “So are you trying to say that you’d rather be out and about on the ship than here with me?”  He murmured into Ellis’ skin, silently threatening to press his teeth into the soft flesh again.

 

“Naw man,” Ellis replied with a little laugh, while the act of possessiveness sent a _thrill_ through his body.  “I wouldn’t rather be _anywhere_ else,” he said softly as he reached down to spread the lube over Nick’s erection.

 

“Okay, good,” Nick chuckled as Ellis worked the clear, viscous gel over his dick, giving a sigh at the sensation.  “Because I mean, we can still get off the boat you know.”

 

“We ain’t gettin’ off this boat,” Ellis stated plainly as he shoved the tube aside once the task was done.  “But I do reckon that we’re gonna be _gettin’ off_ , if ya know what I mean.”

 

“Touché,” Nick said with a smirk as he settled back in between Ellis’ legs, grabbing at the mechanic’s left inner thigh with a ringed finger and easing it up.  “That sounds like a _great_ idea,” he agreed while he positioned the head of his slicked up dick at Ellis’ taut opening.  With all of the time that they’d been together, during the apocalypse and post-apocalypse, he never tired of seeing Ellis ready to take his cock, and this moment was no different.  “I’m glad that I came up with it,” Nick joked before rolling his hips forward and easing the head of his cock inside.

 

“Oh lord,” Ellis groaned out, tilting his head back into the pillow as he took it from his boyfriend.  “Keep goin’ man, ya know I can handle it,” he huffed out as he allowed his eyes to shut briefly while he just _savored_ that initial sensation of penetration.  It felt amazing _every_ single time.

 

“Oh I _definitely_ know that you can killer,” Nick replied with a grunt as he gave Ellis some more with a short thrust, easily sinking into the younger man.  “Shit, I guess you were _right_ about not needing any prep, huh?”

 

Ellis’ cheeks started to flush red at the slightly embarrassing comment, although the deeper penetration felt downright _amazing_.  “I told ya so,” he admitted with a small laugh as he moved a hand up to rub at his heated skin.  “I ain’t no liar.”

 

Nick laughed along with Ellis when he saw that his cheeks were beginning to show a red tint to them.  “It’s good to see that I can still get you embarrassed after all this time.  I guess you haven’t gotten tired of me yet.”

 

“I ain’t _never_ gonna get tired of ya,” Ellis reassured his boyfriend with a small shake of his head.  As if to prove it, he craned his head up in order to connect their lips again, pressing his thick ones against Nick’s thinner set.

 

A low murmur left Nick’s lips at the forward gesture, and he eagerly kissed his boyfriend back while moving a hand to the base of Ellis’ head so that he could tug at the curls there.  As they locked lips, Nick took the opportunity to start moving, starting off with a slow roll of his hips.

 

“Mmm yeah,” Ellis mumbled against Nick’s lips.  “That’s real good darlin’, keep on goin’.”

 

“I was planning on it,” Nick replied lowly, showing Ellis with another thrust that he _only_ intended to keep going.  Which was followed quickly by another one, and then another one, as Nick began to build up a rhythm between the two of them.

 

“Oh my _god_ Nick, jus’ like that, jus’ like that,” Ellis panted out while he squeezed his eyes shut and took each and every one of his boyfriend’s harsh thrusts.  The sensation of getting filled up over and over again was almost _too_ much for him to handle, and he couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped him because of it.

 

“Christ Ellis, _everyone_ on this goddamn ship is going to know what we’re doing,” Nick chided gently, although he kind of _loved_ how noisy he could get the kid to be.  Not that he admitted that out loud _too_ often.  Back when they were fighting for their lives, Nick recalled the times that he had to clamp a hand over Ellis’ mouth when they had a moment to themselves, in order to keep him quiet so that he wouldn’t alert their other teammates _or_ the infected.  As well as it worked back then, Nick instead decided to lean down and muffle Ellis’ sounds with his own mouth, sealing the Southerner’s lips with his own.

 

With Nick’s mouth firmly over his own, Ellis’ moans were easily suppressed, although that didn’t stop him from making noise altogether.  He enthusiastically returned the kisses with his own, while pawing at his boyfriend’s back with his hands as he rocked into each thrust.  “C’mon Nick,” Ellis murmured into the gambler’s hot mouth.

 

Ellis didn’t even need to _finish_ what he was going to say.  Taking the kid’s cue, Nick pushed hard and fast into the mechanic, grunting with each forceful thrust, while gripping firmly at Ellis’ thigh to where he was leaving marks on the tanned skin.  He pressed his tongue deep in between Ellis’ lips, now claiming his boyfriend on both ends, as he pounded the Southerner harshly into the mattress of the bed.

 

“Nick, _Nick_ ,” Ellis whined into his boyfriend’s mouth as sensations of pleasure completely assaulted his body, and he loved every _goddamn_ second of it.  He could feel his body tensing up with each deep, sharp thrust, and it didn’t take long at all to get himself teetering on the edge of climax.  “I’m gonna…”

 

“Then come on fireball,” Nick encouraged with a murmur, reaching his hand down to grasp at Ellis’ rigid dick, his palm getting slick with the kid’s pre-cum.

 

Ellis _barely_ needed the extra stimulation, soon groaning underneath Nick as he came with a buck of his hips, spilling his seed all over his boyfriend’s fingers.  “Jesus _Christ_ ,” he moaned as he let the back of his head hit the pillow while he relaxed into the bed.  “Every time we do this, it’s amazin’ how good ya make me feel, _lord_.”

 

Despite the fact that Nick was gasping and panting due to the exertion, he couldn’t stop the smirk that crept up to his lips once he and Ellis had broken their kiss.  Sometimes he wondered what got him off more: the actual act of sex or the compliments that he often heard as a result of it.  That was a question to be answered another day though, since he was pretty damn close to orgasm himself, especially after how tightly Ellis had squeezed around him with his own release.  With a few more short, fast, rocks of his hips, Nick found his own orgasm, and he groaned out loud as he filled his boyfriend up with his come, wrinkling his eyebrows as the overwhelming sensation of release washed over him.  “Shit kiddo… _shit_ ,” he panted out once he stilled his movements, savoring the feeling that was still thrumming through him.  “That was _good_.”

 

“Jus’ good?” Ellis teased as he opened an eye to look up at Nick while giving him a lopsided smile.  “Seems like that was more than jus’ _good_ to me.”

 

Nick chuckled as he reached a hand down to carefully pull out of Ellis, trying not to get _too_ much of his mess onto the bed.  “Fair enough, sport,” he said as he gingerly got up from in between his boyfriend’s legs and rose from the mattress.  “Now how about we both get cleaned up so that we can check out the boat before we leave port?”

 

Ellis’ eyes lit up in excitement, and a grin spread wide across his face.  “Hell yeah, let’s do it!”  He moved to roll out of the bed, but had to pause when a twinge of pain crossed his lower back.  Ellis winced slightly and gave a sheepish chuckle while dropping his hand to rub at the sore area.  “You might need to gimme a minute or two before I get up, though.”

 

Nick laughed softly as he turned towards the bathroom in the cabin.  “Take your time El, we’ve got all week.”  He paused and lifted an eyebrow in amusement.  “Besides, you asked for it.”

 

Ellis chuckled sheepishly as he watched his boyfriend open the restroom door.  “I reckon I sure did.  Ain’t no regrets ‘bout it though.”

 

“You’ve got that right,” Nick retorted with a snicker, before shutting himself into the small room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whoa shit, I should _not_ have drank that last glass of whiskey,” Nick admitted with what sounded like practically a _giggle_ as he flopped down onto the bed, rolling over so that he was splayed out on his back.  He was one to be able to hold his liquor for the most part, but considering that they were on vacation, Nick had gotten a _little_ carried away.  Especially since all of the booze was already pre-paid for.  “It’s a good thing that the ocean is pretty calm right now, otherwise I’ll _definitely_ be feeling this shit tomorrow morning,” he lamented with an arm draped over his eyes.  Nick couldn’t remember the last time that he had been able to let loose like this; likely it was probably sometime before the zombie apocalypse happened.

 

Ellis just laughed as he shut the door behind him.  “Yeah, you were downin’ those drinks like they were goin’ outta style,” he joked as he sat down onto the bed next to his boyfriend.  “I had a few beers myself, but they ain’t gonna affect me like all that liquor will.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Nick groaned from underneath his arm.  “Fortunately, I’m actually feeling pretty _good_ right now, though.”  He chuckled softly.  “That could all change later.”

 

“Yer feelin’ good, huh?”  Ellis repeated as he gave Nick a grin and reached out to gently rub at his boyfriend’s wrist.  Suddenly, an _idea_ crossed his mind.  He was a little hesitant to ask Nick permission for what he was thinking, but considering that Nick was a little, well a _lot_ buzzed, he figured it couldn’t _hurt._   “So uh, how about I make ya feel even _better_?”  Ellis inquired hesitantly, allowing his hand to drop to Nick’s cheek so that he could drag his fingers over the other man’s stubbled jaw.  “I can take _real_ good care of ya,” he promised with a soft smile.

 

“Take care of me?” Nick asked quizzically as he let his arm slide back down to his side and gave Ellis a look of confusion.  His mind was a little fuzzy due to the effects of the liquor, so it took a moment for him to get what exactly Ellis was asking.  But eventually it _all_ clicked, and he wrinkled his eyebrows once he realized what his younger boyfriend meant.  “I don’t know kiddo, you _know_ I don’t exactly enjoy that,” he replied truthfully with a slight frown.  It wasn’t just that he didn’t get off on taking it from Ellis, it just felt uncomfortable in general.  No matter _who_ he was with.  Nick was the kind of guy who _much_ preferred to be giving rather than receiving. 

 

“Aww, c’mon man,” Ellis pleaded while his bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout.  “I’ll be careful, an’ what with all the booze ya had an’ all, it ain’t gonna be _that_ bad, I promise ya.”

 

Nick groaned softly as he moved a hand up to his face only to drag his palm down the front of it.  He knew that once Ellis got the idea in his head, it wasn’t going anywhere.  And he kind of _didn’t_ want to deal with pissing off his boyfriend on the first night of their vacation.  The few, rare times that they had switched roles, Nick tried to be a good sport about it, even though it didn’t do much for him other than make him feel awkward.  He had a lot of mental blocks that got in the way of him enjoying it like _that_ , and they sure as hell weren’t going to go away soon.  Especially not that night.  Nick pondered it for a moment, unable to avoid the hopeful look in Ellis’ eyes.  “Okay, _fine_ ,” he finally gave in with a defeated sigh.  “But you’re doing _all_ of the work, and you’ve got to finish me off once you’re done.”  The alcohol was definitely making him a bit more agreeable to things, that was for sure. 

 

“Oh shit, _really_?” Ellis asked in a surprised tone.  He had expected Nick to fight it a little harder, or hell, outright _refuse_.  So for him to agree so easily to his request definitely shocked him.  _Him havin’ all them drinks sure paid off,_ Ellis thought as he glanced down at Nick and smiled at him.  “That’s awesome.  Let’s get to it then.”

 

“Yeah, before I change my mind,” Nick half-joked with a forced chuckle.  “Oh, and one more thing, you can’t come in me,” he added as a slight frown briefly crossed his lips, remembering the times that he _hadn’t_ put that particular stipulation on the table.  “Cleaning that up is a pain in the ass.  Literally.”

 

“All right, all right, I gotcha,” Ellis agreed with a nod of his head as he leaned over his boyfriend to start unbuttoning his shirt.  “You jus’ sit back an’ let Ellis take good care of ya, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Nick agreed as he watched his boyfriend work on getting his clothes off, but not really helping him make it _too_ easy.  “With the state I’m in, it’s not like I can do much else than lie here anyway,” he said with a little laugh.

 

“An’ that’s all ya gotta do,” Ellis said with a hum as he started to gently pull Nick’s shirt off of his arms, working on one at a time.  “I promised ya that I’d do all the work, so that’s what I’m gonna do.”

 

“All right,” Nick mumbled with a nod of his head.  He soon found himself shirtless, and when Ellis appeared to look like he was going to toss that piece of clothing aside, Nick couldn’t help himself from speaking up.  “Make sure you hang that up, I don’t want it to get wrinkled,” he insisted with a slight glare towards his boyfriend.  “I like that one.”

 

Ellis just chuckled softly as he got up from the bed with Nick’s shirt in his hand.  “’Kay, I’ll put it away fer ya,” he assured as he stepped towards the small closet in the room.  _Count on Nick to be picky ‘bout his clothes even when he’s smashed_ , Ellis thought with amusement as he slid the closet door open to hang up the article.  Once he had the shirt properly on a hanger, _and_ he didn’t hear any words of protest from the gambler about _how_ he did it, Ellis eagerly got back to the bed so that he could continue the task of undressing his boyfriend.  “Yer hot as hell,” Ellis complimented as he climbed up onto the mattress and nudged himself in between Nick’s legs so that he could undo his pants next.  He glanced up and grinned at Nick, and even dared to reach a hand out so that he could slowly drag his palm down his boyfriend’s bare, but lightly furred chest.

 

“Tell me something I _don’t_ know,” Nick easily shot back, enjoying the sensation of Ellis’ gentle touch upon his skin and watching with half-lidded eyes.  Even though he still wasn’t exactly _hot_ on the idea of what they were going to do even though he had already agreed upon it, somehow he was _okay_ with it.  Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking.  “You’d better not drag this out kiddo,” Nick warned with a lift of his eyes.  “The booze might wear off first you know.”

 

“Shit, okay, okay,” Ellis conceded as he quickly began to work on Nick’s slacks.  If he wanted to actually go through with what he wanted to do, he guessed that he’d better do it _soon,_ before his window of opportunity closed up.  “Yer a pain in the ass, ya know that?”  He asked as he wrestled with the top button.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Nick answered with a laugh while curiously watching Ellis as he struggled with his pants.  “You need some help there, sport?”  Not that he was going to _actually_ help the kid out or anything like that.  If Ellis really wanted it, then he was going to have to work for it.

 

“I got it, I got it,” Ellis got out as he finally managed to get the button free, and then moved to draw down the zipper.  Once he had that undone, he wasted no time in starting to tug Nick’s pants down, underwear and all.

 

“Geez kiddo, I don’t even get any foreplay?” Nick teased as he reached up to drag a hand down Ellis’ cheek.  Relatively smooth skin rubbed against his fingers, considering that he had insisted that Ellis shave that morning after all.

 

“Yer the one that told me I had to hurry up an’ all,” Ellis playfully responded back while he worked Nick’s pants down his legs.  “So I’m jus’ doin’ what ya told me to.”

 

“You should do that more often,” Nick shot back with a lazy smirk quirking at his lips, glancing down to see that Ellis for the most part, had him pretty well undressed.  Not that the cool, air-conditioned air didn’t give him a hint of his now-nakedness.  “Anyway, come on, give me a kiss.  I deserve at least _that_ ,” Nick demanded with a flick of his fingers.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Ellis impishly replied, shoving Nick’s pants aside before leaning down to do what his boyfriend asked of him by pressing his thick lips upon Nick’s.  He could taste the strong flavor of whiskey on the gambler’s mouth, but the taste that was _Nick_ still bled though.

 

A hum escaped Nick’s throat when Ellis kissed him, and he couldn’t help but reach a hand up to gently tug at the hair on the back of his boyfriend’s head while he opened his mouth to slide his tongue inside.  Even though he knew that he wasn’t really going to _enjoy_ what was going to happen between them, he figured he might as well get _some_ fun out of it while he could.

 

Ellis’ lips curled into a knowing grin as they kissed, and he returned the favor by letting his tongue slide briefly against Nick’s before pulling away from the other man.  “I thought I was gonna be callin’ the shots tonight,” he feigned protest while his eyes met Nick’s half open ones.

 

“You know me, some habits are hard to break,” Nick replied with an easy smirk as he released his hold on Ellis’ hair.  “Anyway, what do you say we get to it, kiddo?”

 

 “Hell yeah,” Ellis agreed as he sat up and moved to tug his shirt off, grabbing the bottom hem and yanking it over his head.   After chucking it over the edge of the bed, he quickly set to work on getting his own pants undone and off as well.

 

Nick definitely ogled his boyfriend as he stripped, because shit, the kid _always_ looked hot as hell.  He _never_ got tired of seeing Ellis without his clothes on, no matter how many times they had sex.  Which was a _lot_.  “Hey, and you don’t need to prep me either, you know that I’m not really _into_ that,” Nick said as he watched Ellis start tugging his pants down.

 

“Ain’t it gonna hurt?”  Ellis asked quizzically as he shucked off his slacks and tossed them to the floor.  “I mean, it’s kinda been a _long_ time.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Nick insisted with a casual shrug of his shoulders before folding his arms back behind his head.  “You know I can take some pain.”

 

“I dunno man, I remember all them times all I heard was yer whinin’ back when we were fightin’ through the apocalypse,” Ellis teased as he got up to go retrieve the tube of lubricant, turning his head to give Nick a playful look.  “Even Ro’ was commentin’ on it bein’ that she was the girl in our group an’ all.”

 

“Ha ha _ha_ ,” Nick retorted while he wrinkled his nose at the memories.  “This is _different_.  It’s not like I’m getting beat up by zombies here.”

 

“I’m jus’ teasin’ ya darlin’,” Ellis chuckled as he pulled open a small drawer and dug the lube out from it.  “Let’s do this then,” he said as he waved the tube in his hand.

 

“Yeah, _let’s_ ,” Nick responded while his eyes followed Ellis as he climbed back onto the bed with the tube.  He was still feeling pretty good despite Ellis’ gentle teasing, the alcohol still giving him that pleasantly _fuzzy_ sensation.  Nick hoped it would last yet a little while longer, at least through whatever it was that Ellis had planned for him.

 

Ellis was practically grinning from ear to ear when he nudged himself in between Nick’s legs, popping the cap to the lubricant as he settled in.  “Man, this is gonna be _awesome_ ,” he said while he poured some of the lube into his hand, and then moved to smear it over his gradually growing erection that was peeking up in between his legs. 

 

“Better enjoy it while you can,” Nick teased softly as he let his thighs relax, spreading them ever so slightly in order to give Ellis some more room, and figuring that he might as well not make things _too_ difficult for himself.

 

Ellis gave himself a few more strokes with his lube-slicked palm, making sure to get the stuff _everywhere,_ because the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Nick in any way.  He wasn’t stupid; he knew that this was a rare, golden opportunity for him and he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it by being careless.  “You ready, darlin’?”  Ellis asked with a lift of his chin, allowing his baby blue eyes to meet with Nick’s icy blue ones.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, sport,” Nick admitted with a chuckle, which was quickly followed by a harsh exhale of breath through his teeth.  “Okay yeah, go for it El,” he said with a little nod of his head as he did some last minute mental preparations for what was about to happen.

 

“All _right_ ,” Ellis drawled with an excited huff of breath, his eyes lighting up as he knelt in between Nick’s legs while he gently pressed one of his palms against his boyfriend’s inner thigh in order to steady himself.  He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as he leaned in towards Nick, using his other hand to guide his length near the gambler’s awaiting opening.  “I’ll make sure to take it slow,” Ellis promised with a soft smile as he pressed the head against Nick’s puckered skin, the sensation causing a shiver to shoot down his spine.  He _still_ couldn’t believe that he was in the position that he was currently in, but he sure as _hell_ was going to take advantage of it.  “Jus’ let me know if I’m hurtin’ ya, or anythin’ like that,” he said just before giving a gentle roll of his hips to finally ease himself inside, which caused a sharp gasp to drop from his lips.

 

Nick couldn’t help himself from wincing when he felt Ellis pushing into him, not fond of the full, stretching sensation at _all_.  Even despite the alcoholic buzz that was still thrumming through him, Nick was _fully_ aware of what was going on, and he _quickly_ remembered why he didn’t like being in the position that he was in.  A grunt escaped his lips when he felt Ellis breach him further, which spurred him to lift a hand up to grasp at Ellis’ forearm.  “You can’t go a _little_ bit slower, kiddo?”  He asked with a slightly strained voice.

 

“I’m goin’ plenty slow already,” Ellis said with a faint pant, glancing down towards his boyfriend with a hint of annoyance.  After being able to finally take the reins in bed for once, he didn’t want the moment to be ruined by Nick’s griping.  Especially when what little they’ve done so far felt _so_ good.  But his face quickly softened up when he saw the strained expression upon the gambler’s face.  _I reckon I shouldn’t be expectin’ it to be so easy on him when I’m in his position all the time_ , Ellis thought.  “Jus’ relax, darlin’,” he coaxed, stilling his movements to give Nick a chance to take a quick break.  “I’ll move when yer good an’ ready fer me to.”

 

“Thanks, sport,” Nick breathed, sucking in another breath through his teeth in order to relax himself.  It wasn’t that he was _nervous_ or anything like that, it was just that his body would involuntarily tense up, which only served to make what they were doing even _harder_ to do.  “I’ll be fine, it’s fine,” he insisted with a weak smile while letting go of Ellis’ arm.  “Keep going, sport.”

 

“Maybe we should do this more _often_ , to get ya used to it an’ all,” Ellis gently teased as he allowed himself to move again, finding it _slightly_ easier to slide in this time.  Carefully he nudged his cock further into the warmth of Nick’s body that he _rarely_ got to experience, and once he was _finally_ all the way in and couldn’t go any further, he dropped his head and groaned softly.  “Goddamn, it’s been a _long_ time, ain’t it?”

 

_I wish it could’ve been even longer,_ Nick briefly thought while he grit his teeth and endured being filled completely by his boyfriend.  “Yeah, it’s been a while,” he got out with a slight hitch to his voice, trying to disguise how _uncomfortable_ the act was for him.  “Why don’t you get moving?”  Nick asked softly, reaching a hand up to smooth his palm over Ellis’ hip, while giving a small smile of encouragement.  _The sooner we can get this over and done with, the better._

 

“You don’t gotta ask me twice,” Ellis replied with a nod of his head and an answering grin of his own.  He did what was asked of him, starting out with a gentle roll of his hips at first.  With a soft gasp exhaling from his lips at the movement, he glanced down towards Nick to make sure that he wasn’t hurting the gambler in any way.

 

“It’s fine kiddo, _I’m_ fine,” Nick assured when Ellis’ eyes searched his own out.  Feeling Ellis moving inside of him was still pretty _damn_ uncomfortable, but seeing how careful his boyfriend was being with him kind of gave him some _feelings_ in the center of his chest.  He could definitely bear the sensations for him.  But it would _only_ be for him.  If it was anyone else, he would have already gotten up and dressed by now.  “You’re not going to break me.”

 

“I hope that ain’t a challenge,” Ellis answered cheekily as he thrusted into Nick again, this time a little bit harder.  A groan escaped his throat at the sensation, and he repeated the motion again.

 

Nick couldn’t stop the small grunt that fell from his mouth when Ellis started to use a little more force, and he quickly tried to cover it up with a raspy chuckle.  “Yeah, _not_ a challenge,” he agreed with another laugh.  “You want _me_ to be able to walk for the next seven days, right?”

 

This time it was Ellis’ turn to laugh.  “I reckon so.  This cruise sure would be borin’ if you were jus’ laid up in bed the whole time.”  He gave a lick of his thick lips and drew himself back to rock into his boyfriend again.  “But lord, this sure does feel amazin’.”

 

A gasp hitched in Nick’s throat at the harsh thrust, but he managed to silence it.  “Uh huh,” he agreed as he moved a hand up to drag his palm down Ellis’ chest as a gesture of encouragement.  “Keep on going, killer.”

 

“Hell _yeah_ ,” Ellis breathed as he did what Nick asked, rocking his hips again, and then again, and again.  The stimulation was definitely helping to get him closer to his climax, but the thing that _really_ got his engine going was the fact that Nick seemed to _want_ it.  He glanced down to see that his boyfriend’s dick was still limp in between his legs, something that he _wasn’t_ surprised about, considering that Nick had told him several times that he ‘just didn’t get off like that.’  But fortunately the verbal cues coming from the gambler were enough to signal to Ellis that he wasn’t having a _terrible_ time.  So he kept himself moving, enjoying the warmth and tautness of Nick’s body, while dropping a groan from his throat.  “It ain’t gonna take me long ya know.”

 

“Yeah, come on kiddo,” Nick coaxed with a pant and a feigned moan, reaching out to grab at Ellis’ side with a ringed finger.  “Come for me.”  With the way that Ellis was moving harder and faster, it was making things a _little_ more unbearable for him, but he also knew that the mechanic was well on his way to finishing soon.  He just had to stand it for a _little_ while longer, and if it took a little acting to help Ellis out, he wasn’t below that.

 

“Oh my lord, I’m comin’, I’m _comin_ ’,” Ellis gasped out as his thrusts became shallower and more erratic.  Hearing Nick’s words were enough to push him over the edge, and once he realized that he was about to lose it, he pulled out of his boyfriend and reached down to jerk at his cock.  Almost immediately, he made a mess of his torso and his hand, spilling his seed over the top of his fingers while he groaned loudly.  “Jesus _Christ_ ,” Ellis whined as he started to come down from his high, panting softly with the exertion.  “That was _way_ too fast.”

 

Nick just chuckled at Ellis’ words, relieved that his boyfriend had found his release, and in turn, had removed himself from inside of him.  He was _much_ more comfortable now, and he easily relaxed back into the mattress now that he didn’t feel like he was getting split in half.  “That was good sport,” he complimented while he glanced up at Ellis to give him what he hoped looked like a sincere smile.  “You’d better get yourself cleaned up.  Don’t want to have the cabin crew mop _that_ up.  Even if it _is_ their job to keep shit tidy around here.”

 

“Shit, yer right,” Ellis replied with a laugh as he got up from the bed.  “I don’t want ‘em to have to mess with that,” he said with a shake of his head as he carefully shuffled around the bed to make his way to the bathroom.  “I’ll be _right_ back,” he said with a grin as he entered the small room and then shut the door behind him.

 

Once Ellis had closed the door and he heard the water running, Nick shut his eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief while he dragged a hand through his hair.  _Hope we won’t have to do that again for a while,_ he thought as he allowed himself to stretch out, arching his back and not surprised at the pop that came from it as a result.  After being pinned to the bed by his boyfriend, his joints were definitely on the stiff side.  Nick allowed his head to loll to the side briefly before getting hit with another urge; all of the alcohol he had drank earlier had finally caught up with him, and he _really_ needed to use the bathroom.  “Goddamn it,” he muttered, wanting nothing more than to lay in bed and relax, but it seemed like his body had other plans.  Even though he was still a little bit woozy from the booze he’d had at dinner, he grasped at the mattress to give himself some purchase so that he could get up from the bed.

 

It didn’t take long for Ellis to get himself cleaned up, using a damp washcloth to get the tacky mess off of him easily, and once he was done, he opened up the bathroom door only to see Nick rising from the corner of the bed.  “Where’re ya goin’?”  Ellis inquired with a tilt of his head.  “We ain’t done jus’ yet.”

 

“Gotta take a leak,” Nick answered shortly as he got to his feet, albeit a little wobbly both from the alcohol and the pounding that his body had just endured.  He grabbed at the wall to steady himself and then started to make his way to where Ellis was poking through the bathroom door.

 

“Do ya need any help or anythin’?”  Ellis offered with a hint of concern in his voice as he watched Nick heading towards him, sliding out of the doorway so as not to block his boyfriend’s path.

 

“Nah, I think I can handle taking a piss on my own,” Nick said with a smirk and a laugh, as he slid by Ellis to step into the bathroom, grasping at the door handle on the way in.  “But if I don’t come out in five minutes, come and get me.  I might have fallen in,” he joked before closing the door behind him.

 

“Will do,” Ellis laughed, moving back towards the bed and flopping down on the mattress with a content sigh.  He shut his eyes as he stretched out on the bed, a grin on his face as he thought back to what they had just done.  Of course, there _was_ more to come, but it was nice to take a little break just for the moment.

 

Once Nick had the door shut, he made a clumsy beeline for the toilet.  He was still feeling a little unsteady on his feet, especially with the slight sway of the boat adding to his state of tipsiness, so instead of standing up to do his business, Nick chose to sit down.  He had no shame in doing it, better that than making a mess everywhere.  Once he was on the toilet, he used his fingers to ensure that his dick wasn’t aiming anywhere other than _inside_ the can, silently grateful that he didn’t have an erection as he got to the bathroom.  Taking a piss with a hardon was bad enough, but taking a piss with a hardon _and_ drunk?  That was pretty much downright near impossible to do cleanly.  Nick sighed as he finally relieved his bladder, a strong stream hitting the inside of the bowl steadily.  At one point, he thought that the flow was _never_ going to stop, but eventually it died off to a trickle, and then he was done.  “ _Shit_ ,” he muttered as he got up and flushed the toilet, and then shuffled over to the sink to wash his hands.  He might have been tipsy, but he wasn’t an _animal._   After all of the time that he was without basic hygiene items like soap and water during the apocalypse, he took _any_ chance to use them that he could, not wanting to take stuff like that for granted _ever_ again.  Once he dried his hands on the towel hanging nearby, he gave the mirror a quick smirk while dragging a hand through his tousled hair, and then opened the bathroom door.  “You miss me?”

 

Ellis lazily opened one of his eyes at hearing Nick’s voice to see the other man poking back out of the door, and he gave his boyfriend an easy grin.  “Always,” he answered as he playfully moved to roll over onto his stomach.

 

“Well aren’t _you_ a sweetheart,” Nick chuckled as he carefully made his way back to the bed, taking a seat onto the mattress as soon as he was close enough to.

 

Ellis popped up from his place on the bed to give Nick a quick kiss on the lips, which was then followed by a mischievous smile.  “Anyway _darlin’_ , I don’t think we’re done yet,” he said as he allowed himself to drop teasingly above the gambler’s groin, his breath ghosting over Nick’s flaccid cock.

 

“I like where _this_ is going,” Nick breathed as he shifted on the bed, parting his thighs in hopes of Ellis doing what he _guessed_ that he was going to.

 

“Yer gonna like this even _more_ ,” Ellis promised before dipping down and easily taking Nick’s cock into his mouth without even using his hands.  He sucked at it gently, urging it to attention with his lips and tongue.

 

“Shit _yeah_ ,” Nick got out when he felt that warm, suctioning warmth on his dick, his body involuntarily reacting to the stimulation by rocking up slightly into his boyfriend’s mouth.  “God Ellis, you know what I like,” he chuckled as he lifted a hand to pet the mechanic’s hair.  No matter how many times they had done it, throughout the apocalypse and beyond, he _never_ got tired of Ellis’ blowjobs.  The kid’s lips felt _just_ as soft as they looked, and that was one fact that Nick was very pleased to learn early on in their apocalypse days.

 

Ellis just gave a slight nod as he worked the gradually hardening length with his mouth.  Of _course_ he knew that a surefire way to get Nick hard in no time was to suck his dick, he learned that a _long_ time ago, back when the infection first struck.  Which was _just_ what he wanted.  Sure, he could get Nick off with just his mouth, but he had _other_ plans for his boyfriend instead.  Once Ellis had gotten Nick good and erect, he dragged his lips off of the other man’s dick with a lewd pop and fumbled around the mattress for the discarded tube of lube instead.

 

“What’re you doing, kiddo?”  Nick asked curiously with a lift of his head from, slight disappointment in his voice when Ellis detached himself from his now-erect cock.

 

“You’ll see,” Ellis replied with a grin when he found what he was looking for, snatching the tube up into his hand and popping it open for the fourth time that day.  When he went to squirt some of the substance out into his palm, the tube sputtered.  “Good thing we got more in our bags,” he noted with a laugh and a lift of his eyebrow as he moved to grasp Nick’s hard length and then smoothed the lubricant over it with his hand.  “’Cuz we’re definitely gonna need _lots_ fer this week.”

 

“Oh _shit_ ,” Nick murmured when Ellis’ palmed at his cock with a slick hand, immediately knowing now _exactly_ what his boyfriend was up to.  “Always be prepared, that’s something that we _both_ learned living through that zombie bullshit,” Nick quipped as he let his eyes drop to where Ellis’ hand was stroking him.

 

“Yep,” Ellis agreed with a nod and a little laugh.  Once his boyfriend was slicked up enough, he let go of the length and pressed the palm of his non-lube covered hand to Nick’s chest.  “’Kay, you jus’ lay back an’ enjoy,” the mechanic insisted while he lifted his gaze to meet Nick’s.  “I told ya I was gonna take care of ya, an’ that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.”

 

“All right,” Nick said as he reclined back onto the mattress, while an easy smirk crossed his lips.  “I’m not gonna argue with you, kiddo.”

 

“Good, ‘cuz I don’t want any fightin’ tonight neither,” Ellis replied while he climbed onto Nick’s lap and straddled his thighs.  With a huff of breath, he adjusted his position and reached back to grab his boyfriend’s lube-slickened dick so that he could lower himself onto it.  Which he easily did, sinking down on Nick’s length while a moan dropped from his lips.

 

“God, that’s _good_ Ellis,” Nick groaned out with a tilt of his head when he felt Ellis’ weight settle upon both him _and_ his cock.  He reached a hand out to grab at his boyfriend’s hip, curling his ringed fingers at Ellis’ lean waist.  _Yeah, it was definitely worth taking it earlier_ , Nick thought as he was surrounded by that warmth that he never seemed to _ever_ tire of.  “You’re too good to me, ace,” he said in a rare moment of tenderness.  Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly he felt a rush of affectionate feelings for his boyfriend.

 

“Hell man, I ain’t even started movin’ yet,” Ellis said with a chuckle, although his cheeks quickly started to flush pink at the rare display of affection from his boyfriend.  The unusually soft words from the sometimes prickly man spurred him to lean forward and press a gentle kiss to Nick’s lips.

 

Nick easily returned the kiss, and in turn, deepened it by sliding his tongue into Ellis’ waiting mouth.  His hand reached up and cupped the mechanic’s jaw while their mouths melded, and Nick swore that he could faintly taste himself on Ellis’ lips.

 

After a few moments of tongues sliding and lips connecting, Ellis eventually pulled away from the kiss.  His mouth was flushed and slick with saliva as he panted softly to get some breath, and he finally got to what he had intended on doing for his boyfriend.  Ellis carefully sat back onto Nick’s cock and grunted softly at the penetration, but he didn’t waste any time and started moving, using his legs to draw himself up just enough before pushing back down on the slick length.  He gave Nick practically a sultry look before doing it again, and again, and then again, gasping each time that his boyfriend’s dick sank deep inside.

 

“Fuck Ellis, _fuck_ ,” Nick breathed as he felt the weight of his boyfriend shifting on top of him, pupils wide with lust as he watched Ellis pretty much _fucking_ himself on him, and it felt goddamn _amazing_.  “I’ll _never_ get tired of this.  You know that, right sport?”  Nick asked with a rough voice as he moved to smooth a palm over Ellis’ thigh.  He was tempted to rock up into the mechanic, to meet Ellis’ movements with his own thrusts, but hell, Ellis was doing a _goddamn_ good job on his own.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Ellis answered with a soft laugh, which quickly hitched in his throat when the head of Nick’s cock brushed against his prostate.  “It’s… Lord… It’s why I keep doin’ it,” he got out, punctuating his sentence with a moan.  “That an’ it always feels _amazin.’_ ”

 

“You got that right, kiddo,” Nick agreed, just as another gasp dropped from his lips.  The way that Ellis fit around him was pretty much close to _perfect,_ and with how the kid was moving upon his lap, he knew that it wouldn’t take him very long to reach the finish line.  And he was right about _that_ , because soon his torso was tensing, winding up like a spring that was about to snap.  “Shit, Ellis _, Ellis_.”

 

The tone of Nick’s voice was unmistakable to Ellis’ ears, that low, gravelly timbre that he only heard when Nick was about to lose it.  “Yeah, come on,” he coaxed as he didn’t stop his movements, continuing to use his legs to steadily bounce up and down on his boyfriend’s length, feeling it get even harder inside of him as Nick got close to release.  “Give it to me, Nick.”

 

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Nick got out at Ellis’ words.  The mechanic wasn’t usually one for dirty talk, but that was _probably_ as close as he’d get to it, and Nick _loved_ hearing it.  “I’m right there, kiddo,” he gasped while giving a rut of his own hips once, then twice, meeting Ellis where they were joined, scrambling to grasp his boyfriend’s hips with his hands.  Soon after, he tumbled over the edge with a groan, eyes squeezed shut and his body shuddering as he filled Ellis with his seed.

 

“Shit _yeah_ ,” Ellis breathed when he felt Nick stiffen up and then relax, getting _exactly_ what he had asked for.  He didn’t stop moving though, close to orgasm himself due to the way the head of Nick’s cock pressed into that sweet spot each time he bore down on his boyfriend’s lap.  It only took a few more rocks of his hips before he was moaning out Nick’s name and making a mess of his stomach, his come streaking across his abs in white stripes.

 

For a few moments, Nick just lay there, panting softly as he came down from his high, but eventually opening up his eyes so that he could glance up at his boyfriend.  “That was good sport, really good,” he complimented as he reached up to brush a couple of his fingers over Ellis’ jaw.  “You really _do_ know how to take good care of me.”

 

“I told ya,” Ellis replied with a chuckle.  “But shit,” he looked down at his stomach.  “I’m a mess.”

 

“Go clean up,” Nick urged with a motion of his head towards the bathroom.  “Just make sure to get me something so that I can wipe myself off too.”

 

“Well sure,” Ellis agreed, leaning down to give Nick a quick kiss on the lips before _carefully_ getting off of his lap and then the bed.  He could feel something tacky and wet creeping down the back of his leg, and he cringed slightly as he maneuvered around the bed to get to the bathroom, trying not to get any _fluids_ on anything else in the room.  Once he got inside, he hurriedly grabbed a washcloth and got it damp with water from the sink.  “Here ya go,” Ellis said as he briefly poked his head out of the door to toss the washcloth towards Nick.  He then shut the door behind him so that he could get cleaned up in privacy, especially since he had to tend to some more _sensitive_ areas.  No matter how many times he and Nick had had sex and exposed their most private parts to each other, there were _some_ things that were still kind of embarrassing when done in front of someone else.

 

“Thanks,” Nick called out to the now-closed door when he caught the damp cloth with his chest.  He grabbed it and started to wipe himself down, unceremoniously dragging the washcloth over his junk in order to rid himself of the remnants of lube and come.  Ellis no doubt had the worst part of the cleanup detail, because it didn’t take long for Nick to deem himself clean once more, while his boyfriend was still shut behind the bathroom door.  He tossed the washcloth towards that door, hoping that Ellis would pick it up when he emerged again, and he then stretched out to relax, folding his arms behind his head.  Nick was already pretty loosened up due to the alcohol, but the orgasm definitely helped him to unwind even more.  Which led him to start thinking, mostly about the other man who was no doubt having a _time_ getting himself clean.  Nick smirked at the entertaining thought before letting his mind drift some more.  The much well-deserved vacation that they were on after the bullshit of the zombie apocalypse _and_ the years of cleanup, wasn’t _just_ a pleasure trip; Nick had something special planned for Ellis as well.  The click of the bathroom door pulled Nick from those thoughts though, and he gave his boyfriend an easy grin when he popped back out into the room.

 

“Man, that was a _mess_ ,” Ellis said with a laugh as he shut the door behind him and made his way back to the bed.  He sat down on the mattress, bouncing slightly as his butt met it, and then moved to recline back next to Nick, curling into the gambler with a hum.  “Ya miss me?”  He asked before popping up to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

 

“It’s not like you were far away or anything kiddo,” Nick replied with a chuckle, while stretching one of his arms out to pull Ellis into a loose embrace.  Impulsively, he rolled over slightly in order to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“So ya _did_ miss me,” Ellis chuckled under Nick’s lips, before letting them connect again.

 

“Maybe a little bit,” Nick admitted after breaking the kiss.  He glanced over Ellis’ form over towards the closet, and made an internal decision.  “Hey sport, you know how there’s a safe in the closet for our valuable stuff?”  Nick asked as he motioned with his head.  Not that Ellis had much in the safe, anyway.  It was mostly his own stuff.  “You wanna go open it up?  I uh, I’ve got something in there for you.”

 

“Somethin’ fer me?” Ellis asked with wide, inquisitive eyes.  He slipped out from under Nick’s embrace and got up from the bed to do what Nick had requested, opening the closet door to start punching numbers in the little mini safe that was housed inside.  “Well shit Nick, it ain’t my birthday or nothin’, so what’s the occasion?”

 

“You’ll see,” Nick answered with an uneasy smile.  Suddenly, now that the moment was upon him, he kind of felt _nervous_.  Which was kind of ridiculous because it was _Ellis_.  Or maybe _that_ was why his pulse had quickened with anxiety.  “Check it out, why don’t you?”

 

“Okay,” Ellis agreed as he heard the whir of the lock opening.  “Whose idea was it to have the code for the safe be 69696969 anyway?”  He said with a laugh as he tugged the door open and curiously peered inside the safe.   Ellis first spotted Nick’s extra jewelry resting in there, which consisted of a few different rings and some chain necklaces, then their wallets, since they didn’t need cash on the ship, and then he finally noticed a box nestled in the back corner.

 

“I’m just keeping things classy,” Nick snorted in reply.  “Anyway, that little box in there, that’s for you.”  He hadn’t exactly planned on asking the kid like _this_ , with the both of them naked in their stateroom after just having had sex.  Nick had envisioned doing something a little more _romantic_ , like maybe on the deck of the ship as the sun set or on a pristine white beach.  But somehow it just _felt_ like the right time to him.

 

“Really?” Ellis asked as he carefully tugged the small, grey box out from the confines of the safe.  Holding and then turning it in his hands, he studied it at a few different angles.  “What’s in it?”

 

“Jesus Christ, just _open_ it already,” Nick got out while he pressed a hand to his forehead, slightly annoyed at Ellis dragging it out.  “Or do I need to do it for you?”

 

“Jus’ relax, I’ll open it, I’ll open it,” Ellis chuckled as he shut the safe door and trotted back over to the bed, box in hand.  He plopped back down on the mattress and after another curious look at the container he was holding, he pried the box open, surprised that there was some resistance as he popped the top off of it.  “What’s this?”  Ellis asked as the silver, wide band ring that was nestled in the middle shone in the dim light of the cabin.  He glanced over at Nick, eyebrows wrinkled in a puzzled expression.  “It’s real nice an’ all, but ya know I don’t wear jewelry or nothin’.”

 

Nick sighed, not surprised that Ellis didn’t get it right away.  “It’s not an ordinary ring, sport,” he said before bringing a curled hand up to his mouth to clear his throat.  “I… Ah… It’s an engagement ring.”  Glancing down at the mattress, Nick weakly smiled.  “We’ve been through a lot kiddo, a whole _lot_ of shit, but uh… I kind of thought that it was _time_.”

 

Ellis’ eyes got as wide as saucers when he heard Nick’s words, finally realizing what his boyfriend _meant._   “Holy shit, yer really askin’ me to marry me?”  He asked in disbelief, staring down at the ring before letting his head turn towards the gambler.

 

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess I am,” Nick said with a nervous laugh and a reflexive drag of his hand through his hair.  His nerves were still on edge, with the slight fear of rejection at the forefront of his mind.  He had done this song and dance before in his past life, pre-apocalypse, and needless to say it didn’t exactly end up very _well_ in the end.  So to open himself up again to someone, in this way, was a _huge_ thing for Nick.  “Is uh… Is that all right?”

 

“Hell _yeah_ it’s all right!”  Ellis exclaimed, his lips splitting wide open into a _huge_ grin.  But yer gonna have to ask me all proper-like if yer wantin’ me to say yes,” he insisted as he shoved the box back towards Nick.

 

“Christ kiddo,” Nick laughed as he took the ring box from Ellis.  “I’m not getting down on one knee though, at least not while we’re both in our birthday suits.  That’d just be weird.”  Inhaling a sharp breath as he tugged the ring from inside of the grey box, he glanced up to meet Ellis’ eyes before speaking again.  He didn’t hesitate this time.  “Ellis, will you marry me?”  Nick asked as he held the ring out towards the mechanic with a steady hand.  “Who would’ve thought that we’d end up like _this_ after meeting on the roof of that burning hotel in Savannah, but you know what?”  His eyes crinkled as he smiled at his boyfriend.  “I’m goddamn glad that we did.”

 

“Me too,” Ellis managed to croak out in reply, pushing a palm up to the corners of his eyes in order to wipe away any tears that threatened to leak out.  “Me too.  An’ of _course_ I’ll marry ya.  Lord, I feel like I’ve been waitin’ my whole _life_ fer this,” he said with a weak laugh as he bashfully held his left hand out towards Nick.

 

“Your whole life?”  Nick teased while he took Ellis’ hand in his, noting the callouses that the kid bore on his palms from his numerous long days and nights at the shop; better than in the days of the apocalypse when both of them had calloused hands from handling firearms day and night.  He took the ring and slid it onto Ellis’ waiting finger, grinning when he saw that it fit perfectly.  “Now give me a kiss,” Nick playfully demanded, his earlier anxiety now completely washed away and replaced with his usual cocky attitude.

 

“You don’t gotta even ask,” Ellis replied as he threw his arms around his boyfriend, no, his _fiancé_ now, and planted an enthusiastic, almost _crushing_ kiss upon Nick’s lips.  “I love ya,” he murmured happily upon the gambler’s mouth.

 

“Yeah, I love you too,” Nick admitted as he smiled into the kiss, reaching an arm around to gently trace his fingers over the skin on Ellis’ back.  After a few more moments of embracing and kissing, the gambler finally broke away from Ellis, although a smile still played upon his lips.  He couldn’t hide how happy _and_ relieved that he was.

 

Looking down at his new decoration, Ellis held his hand out to admire his ring, the weight of it feeling _strange_ on him.  “Hey, don’t you get a ring too?”  He asked curiously as he held his hand up to look at the band at a different angle.

 

“It doesn’t exactly work like that, kiddo,” Nick said with an amused laugh as he flopped back down onto the pillow.  “I’ll get mine later, at the wedding.”

 

Ellis frowned at Nick’s reply and shook his head.  “Nuh uh, I wanna get ya one _now_ ,” he insisted with a puff of his cheeks.  “It ain’t right that I got a ring showin’ everyone that I’m yers and you don’t got one showin’ everyone that yer mine.”

 

Nick’s immediate response was to start laughing, but when he realized that the kid was _serious_ , he quickly held a hand up to his mouth to stifle his chuckles.  “Well, when we finally get to shore, there are lots of jewelry stores on any of the islands we go to,” he suggested once he was more composed.  “It’s kind of their _business_ on these cruises, to get people to buy as much jewelry as they can.”  Lifting his gaze, he continued on.  “We can do that if you want.  But let me do the talking when it comes to the price, I don’t want you to get ripped off.”

 

Ellis’ eyes immediately lit up at the words, and he settled in closer to Nick so that he could nuzzle up against him.  “Yeah, that’d be _awesome_ ,” he agreed as he curled a now-ringed hand around Nick’s waist and settled his head against the gambler’s chest.  “I’m gonna get ya a real nice one too.”

 

Nick chuckled as he dragged his own ringed hand through Ellis’ hair.  “I’m going to hold you to that, kiddo.”


End file.
